


Morning Realization

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun has barely risen when Adachi wakes up and begins to think about his relationship with his fiancee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wanted to type up. I've always imagined it would really take some time for Adachi to stop being so selfish and think about his partner in a relationship once he's certain it's serious.

It was for no reason in particular that Adachi awoke in the early hours of the morning. He waited for his blurry vision to clear and saw that it was only almost 5 AM, prompting a yawn and a small stretch.

“Hm?” Still drowsy, he was at first surprised when his fist bumped something. 

Right… She was laying there next to him. They’d spent nearly two weeks in their new home he’d purchased for them in city, after at last his request for a transfer was granted, but he was still getting used to having her always be there. Adachi was never one to enjoy sharing his sleeping space, but he’d have to learn to put up with it considering she’d recently become his fiancée. 

Initially, once the sex was over with and he’d endured enough of her snuggling up to him in the afterglow, he’d be quick to kick her out since there was nothing else he wanted. Now that he couldn’t shoo her back to Dojima’s house, Adachi couldn’t argue with the fact it would be odd for them not to share a bed now. That didn’t stop him from making several demands to keep her from bothering him, though. 

Adachi turned over and saw that Narukami was facing him, still asleep. Since she couldn’t hold him she was hugging her pillow as a substitute and wearing nothing but his shirt from the previous day. Upon seeing this it dawned on Adachi that he’d unknowingly been a blanket hog again. Wasn’t she cold? How could she stand to sleep with nothing covering her up? Well… That did explain why she seemed to constantly have the sniffles in the morning. She was also dangerously close to the edge; one wrong movement and she’d end up on the floor for sure.

Then again, she did put up with much worse from him and never complained about a thing. Why was that? No matter what she’d stayed completely loyal to him, even when she wasn’t in Inaba anymore and would have easily been able to break ties and get away from him. He’d made sure to put the fear of being able to track her down into her head, but surely she wasn’t so foolish to think he’d be able to follow through or want to go to all that trouble? 

No… She would be the one to constantly call and say how much she missed him and was looking for any opportunity for an excuse to return to Inaba so they could see each other. 

That was why, despite his proposal being so half-assed, she acted like he was giving her the world. A simple “We might as well do this now, huh?” as he held out a ring was enough to make her cry tears of joy as she embraced him and accepted.

After being rejected twice he never imagined a younger, gorgeous, better than any girl he’d ever imaged like Narukami would be so enamored with him to the point she assisted him in getting away with murder and never once showed any regret.

She just wanted him to be happy. Once he’d started opening up to her, Adachi at first felt a tinge of resentment from the pity he’d see in her eyes, but then started to become addicted to how she’d dote and fuss over him in hopes of even getting the smallest smile.

In comparison he rarely did thing for her if how many times he’d made her cum wasn’t counted. Daily she made sweet gestures like making his lunch to take to work, sending him little texts to make sure he knew she was thinking about him, doing all the housework, preparing his meals, and never turning down his advances. She managed all this even while going to college and keeping her grades up and he… He was lazy and preferred to drink beer on the couch and watch TV after coming home. He’d go along with what she wanted during their free time together, but that was about it.

All she seemed to care about was that she could herself around him. With her friends it had been a lot telling them what they wanted to hear to get closer, but she’d always been honest with Adachi about stuff that upset her and some of her darker thoughts. He’d be all too quick to agree and compliment her on being able to understand how the world really was at such a young age. 

It didn’t help either that she got stuck with such neglectful parents; that was probably a very big factor that pushed her into his arms. She’d been longing for an adult to pay attention to her. They reminded Adachi so much of his own it made his blood boil and sped up his house hunting to get Narukami out of there. At the very least he cared about and appreciated her, even if he didn‘t always say or show it. That had to count for something?

What was this guilt all of a sudden? Adachi had felt for the longest time he was finally getting a girl he deserved, that he was entitled to her and didn’t need to bother going to extra effort to make sure this relationship worked. 

Maybe it was the wedding that was solidifying in his mind just how real this was. Narukami loved him, wanted to take his last name, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn’t even flinch when her friends had voiced their disproval. After all, to them Adachi was still a goofy, useless, incompetent detective not worthy of their leader. She’d already betrayed them more than they’d ever realize, despite all their time together, to keep Adachi a free man.

It wouldn’t hurt from time to time to prove she’d made the right decision. Adachi reached over and gently shook Narukami’s arm. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Mmm?” She stirred and wiped the sleep from her eyes. “Tohru?” She looked at him with droopy eyelids. 

Of course she’d still be tired; she’d been up late doing homework. Letting her continue to sleep would have been more considerate, but it was too late now.

“Come here,” Adachi held up the covers with his arm.

This was already so unusual that Narukami took a moment to realize exactly what Adachi wanted her to do. If he wasn’t horny, complaining that her hair was in his face, that she was making him too hot by being too close, or that she’d accidentally kicked him, he never said a thing to her at night.

She slid in close to him. She was ice cold, getting a noticeable shiver out of Adachi, making her worry that would make him change his mind in an instant. 

Instead, Adachi immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to get her warm. She could feel an almost desperation in his actions, getting a kiss on the brow when she looked up him quizzically. 

“I love you,” Adachi said fondly. 

This had to be a dream. Although Adachi had replied this way many times, she’d always been the one to initiate it. Those three words used to sound so awkward coming out of his mouth, but now he sounded more sure of it than ever before.

“I love you too.” Narukami hugged him around the neck. This was what she’d wanted so badly, to sleep tangled up in each other’s arms. 

She had no idea what had gotten into Adachi, but she wasn’t going to question it. At first she didn’t even dare move, only able to relaxing once he started petting her hair. She silently pled to what ever deity was listening for this not to be a fluke, for Adachi to have come around and decided he was alright with sleeping like this from now on.

She wanted to savor this moment, but all too soon Narukami dozed off while Adachi continued to lovingly stare at her.


End file.
